Demon Infections
by Sister Assassin
Summary: Jim is back from the dead but he's not human. Sebastian deserves to know... Right? What would Jim do if anything happened to Sebastian? The Winchesters have decided to show up though, threatening Sebastian. Ohh and The Doctor has come along for the ride with the brothers. Warning: Jim Moriarty/Sebastian Moran pairing. Superwholock story. Main Sherlock and Supernatural.
1. You're Back?

You're back?

(Role Play started on Omegle of Superwholock. Credit to Liza G. [fortheloveofsharpies on Tumblr] for playing Jim and Dean. {We both play Sam; but I play the Doctor and Sebastian.})

**Miss me? JM**

**Of course. SM**

**Well, surprise. I'm back from the dead. JM**

**I knew that. SM**

**And I'm coming home. JM**

**You're actually coming back? SM**

**Sure, why not? My work is done. We can go back to almost normal now. JM**

**But you've never liked almost normal. You loved to play games with Sh.. Sher... Whatever his name was. SM**

**Almost normal for us. With the killing and torturing and stealing. JM**

**That sounds better. SM**

**But it won't be exactly the same, I'm afraid. I've changed a bit. JM**

**I don't care. I've missed you. You know that? SM**

**I missed you too, love. If I could've, I would've come back before now. JM**

**It's been three years, hasn't it? JM**

**Yes, it has. I don't think I would've been able to last any longer either. SM**

**The only problem, dear; is that you won't be able to come to the house for a bit, I'm afraid. SM**

**Why? What's wrong? JM**

**These two men came to the house just yesterday asking me questions about you. It was strange. I knew they weren't FBI's yet that's what they claimed to be. SM**

**Let me guess. Ugly suits, names from rock bands, American accents? JM**

**Yes, how'd you know? SM**

**My new friends told me all about them. Should've guessed they'd be looking for me. JM**

**That's not all though. SM**

**No? JM**

**They sort of threatened me. SM**

**What did they do? Tell me so I can disembowel them. JM**

**No need to get rough, dear. I took care of it. They just told me if I didn't help them, they would send _their _friends to get me. SM**

**I warned them, not only once, but twice, that if they didn't leave me alone, I would personally see to it that they were carved alive and put some place where no one could find them. It seemed to do the trick seeing as they left shortly after. SM**

**So may I come back, then? JM**

**They bugged the place and I have found a few. Just making sure there's no more left, then you can come home. SM**

**Say the word. I can be there anytime. JM**

**Of course. SM**

~A few hours later~

**I think I found the last of them, you can come back if you feel up to it. SM**

**Be right there. JM**

A moment later, Jim stepped into the room with a tired smile on his face. He was dreseed in the suit he'd worn to the rooftop of St. Bart's, and as he entered, a faint smell of sulphur hung in the air. "Hello, Seb," he said, his smile widening to a grin.

Sebastian stood up from the seat he had taken and walked up to the tired man, putting his arms around him. "Hello, dear."

Jim had gratefully buried his face in Sebastian's shoulder.

The sniper released Jim from his hold and stood back from him. "How've you been?" He asked, slightly afraid of the answer.

When Seb had stepped back, Jim shrugged at his question. "Hellish. And that's the truth, too."

Sebastian nodded as he curled around Jim once again. He suddenly felt the need to ask the question that had been on his mind for a while. "How'd you live?"

Jim opened his mouth, but no sound came out immediately. Finally he ducked out from under Sebastian's arms and cocked his head. "Promise not to shoot me, Sebbie?" he asked warily.

"I'd never shoot you, dear." He promised, looking at Jim, suddenly very interested in what he had to say.

"Because that would be most unpleasant," Jim mumbled as he loosened his tie. Finally, with a resigned sigh, he looked up into Sebastian's eyes and blinked. Quickly, his own pupils expanded, filling his eyes until they were consumed with inky black. "Surprise," he said. "I'm a demon."

Sebastian fell back a step as Jim's eyes became completely black. He was surprised, that was for sure. He didn't even know demons existed. But he wouldn't let that come between him and Jim. "Amazing," he stated as he took his fallen step back forward, looking into the deep black of Jim's once brown eyes.

He ran his fingers down Jim's cheeks as he looked into his black eyes. He was completely transfixed by them. "I didn't even know demons existed."

"Surprise." Jim smiled faintly and leaned into Sebastian's touch, closing his eyes before he realized that Sebastian seemed fascinated. This was a better reaction than he'd expected, and he opened his eyes again, blinking self-consciously. "So I dind't live, Seb. I died. I died and I went to Hell and they made me into this."

Sebastian frowned as he listened. "You went to Hell?" He couldn't believe Jim went to Hell, even if he was a psychopath, he was still loving. At least to him.

"I kill people for a living, Sebastian, of course I went to Hell," Jim said, gazing at his sniper like he was an idiot. "And it was horrible, at least at first. Every month's like ten years, Seb, and I've been in since St. Bart's. You can't imagine the things they do, it's worse than anything we could ever imagine." He pulled closer to Sebastian, shuddering at the memory.

Sebastian held him close. He could feel the shudders coming from him. "It's okay, dear. You're home now. It's all better." He tried to calm him, even though he knew it probably wouldn't work. He pulled back a bit and kissed Jim lightly on the cheek, smiling at him to let him know he was there for him if he needed anything. Now that he knew about the demon part of Jim, he wanted to know a bit more.

"Thanks," Jim breathed. He realized he'd been clutching Sebastian's shirt tightly and pulled away, smoothing down his suit, embarrassed.

"You said earlier, that your 'friends' told you about the men in the suits. Are your friends demons too?"

As Jim composed himself, he cleared his throat, allowing his eyes to return to normal. "Yeah, demons," he said. "They were the ones in charge of... torturing me. Eventually they realized my talents were wasted when I was the one on the racks." He chuckled. "It took a century, but I convinced them to let me out. They showed me what to do, and taught me some new tricks."

Sebastian froze up when Jim revealed he had been tortured. "I'm so sorry, dear." He accidentally lets a tear escape his eyes, swiping at it quickly. He continues once it was gone. "If I had known about this earlier, I would have tried to get you out somehow," he states.

Jim waved his hand dismissively. "It's fine," he said. "It's Hell. It goes along with the deal. I brought it upon myself." Forcing a smile, he shrugged. "Besides, I'm mostly over it now. No nightmare, even. Then again, I don't sleep anymore, so." He let out a too-loud laugh and buried his face in Sebastian's shoulder. "I'm a demon now," he murmured as if discovering it for the first time, his voice muffled by Sebastian's shoulder.

Sebastian smiled as he held Jim again. Just then, three men in suits came bursting through the door. Sebastian noticed the first two from yesterday but the third was new. He was yound, but he had an old look in his eyes. He wore a pinstripe suit and had a strange pen looking device held in his hand.

Even as the men burst in, Jim didn't turn. He stiffened, standing upright, his fists closing so his nails dug into his palms. "Hello, boys," he breathed, glancing up at Sebastian before looking over his shoulder with his demonic gaze.

The two men stood straight, looking directly at Jim. The taller of the two help up a gun and pointed it at Jim. Just as he pulled the trigger, Sebastian moved in front of Jim to protect him, effectively getting hit by the bullet.

As the yonger Winchester squeezed his trigger, Jim just smiled, knowing a gun couldn't kill him. He didn't move at first as Sebastian jumped in front of him, but as soon as his mind registered what had happened, he reached out and caught Sebastian, lowering him gently to the ground with a cry. "Sebbie?" he demanded, ignoring the three intruders for the moment.

"Jim." Sebastian coughed as blood came from his mouth. He knew exactly where he was hit. And it was lethal if not treated quickly.

The man in the pinstripe suit yelled at the taller one after the shot. "Why'd you do that?" He demanded to know. "We had an agreement not to shoot unless directly told by me!"

"No, Sebbie. You're going to be fine. It's not fatal, they were aiming for me, they should've hit me. I can't die like that, you idiot, what the fuck did you go and do that for?" Jim knew he was babbling, but in his panic it didn't seem to matter. He frantically pressed on the wound, trying to stop the bleeding, but knew it was futile. As tears gathered in his eyes, he glanced up, face contored into a mask of rage. "You will pay for this," he growled.

The younger Winchester glared at the man. "You've killed hundreds of people. It should have been you. You were lucky. But this, is better."

Sebastian coughed again, more blood coming from his mouth. "I didn't know you couldn't die. I just didn't want to lose you again."

The pinstripe suit guy ran over to Jim. "He's going to be fine," he stated it like he knew exactly what was going to happen. "I'm the Doctor by the way."

"He's not going to be fine!" Jim hissed, turning on the man next to him. "I'm going to kill that man for what he's done. I waited three hundred sixty years for Sebastian. I'm done waiting." He turned back to his sniper, shaking his gently. "Sebastian?" he called insistently, panic in his voice. "Can you hear me, love? Open your mouth, I have to do something."

Sebastian did as he was told. His mouth fell open as his eyelids slowly slid shut.

The Doctor watched as Jim leaned down onto Sebastian.

"I'm sorry," Jim breathed. Then, his jaw stretched open impossibly wide. With an unearthly howl, a column of black smoke billowed out of his throat, coiling around the room and blowing past the Winchesters before disappearing into Sebastian's mouth. The shell of Jim's body slumped to the ground next to the sniper's prone form and, after a minute, Sebastian's eyes fluttered open.

Inside his mind, Jim reached out for the previous owner of his vessel. _Seb? _He thought tentatively. _Did it work? You're alive, right?_

_Yes, dear. I'm here. You didn't have to do that. What's going to happen to you now? _Sebastian asked.

_One moment, _Jim thought as he hesitantly raised Sebastian's hands- his hands- and turned them over, examining his new body. _You'll stay alive as long as I'm here. Gunshots can't kill me. This is my body now, _he realized with a thrill. _I'll take care of it._

_I'm sorry, babe. _Sebastian thought back. _But I don't think I could live like this. _He paused as he reached out in his mind, trying desperately to grab anything. _I **can't **live like this. _He wanted to live with Jim, that was true, but he couldn't live with Jim in his body, him not being able to do anything. He pushed back at Jim, trying to make him leave the body.

In the meantime, Jim had been shakily rising to his feet, getting used to Sebastian's taller body. As he felt his sniper push back against him, he froze, turning all his attention inwards. _What are you doing? _He thought desperately. _Stop it, Seb. This isn't permanent, just until I can get you medical attention. Don't fight me like that._

Sebastian stopped for moment. _You promise that you will leave once you get me medical attention? _He asked, not really sure if he trusted Jim at the moment.

"I can find another-" As he heard his sniper's voice, Jim realized with a shock that he'd started to speak out loud. He glanced up at the three intruders who were still here and smiled graciously. "One moment, please," he asked. "I'm having a conversation with my sniper here." Then, he returned his attention to Sebastian. _I can find another vessel, _he promised. _My body's dead now, I don't know if I can use it. But I'll find something. And I'll let you take control once I've worked out how this works._

_But I liked your body. _Sebastian complained. _Do you think you would be able to get back into it if you left mine right now?_

_I don't know._ Jim glanced down at his own body, crumpled on the floor, and shuddered at the sight. _Even if I could, I wouldn't leave you unprotected._ The bleeding had stopped right away once Jim possessed Sebastian, and the demon prodded the wound on his cheat, wincing at the dull ache. He couldn't imagine what Sebastian had felt like when he'd been shot in the first place. _You'd bleed out in minutes._

Sebastian was annoyed that Jim decided to do this without even consulting him about it. _I love you, babe,_ he states as he stops pushing Jim away. _I'm going to miss your body._ He laughs slightly. _Try to find me a nice one once you're done using mine._ He attempts to sit down in the black hole he was put into when Jim took his body over. He couldn't feel a single thing and it scared him, but he didn't want to be without Jim.

Feeling Sebastian stop struggling and retreat to the back of their shared mind, Jim sighed with a mixture of relief and regret. As entertaining as it was to inhabit someone else's body, especially his favorite sniper's, Jim felt like he was taking more from Sebastian than the other had ever been willing to give him. For now, though, he pushed that away, turning his attention instead to the three men still in the room. He felt for the gun he knew Sebastian kept in his waistband, asking, _Would you like to take the wheel? You're a better shot than me._

Sebastian answered readily, _Of course, dear. Don't want you to hurt yourself. _He smirked as he was able to take control of his own body, feeling the after affects of the demon possession. "Hello, boys." He greeted as he took control completely. "Sebby's back." He smirked as he pulled out his hidden gun, pointing it at the man that had shot him. "You'll be first."

Jim laughed silently as he retreated and curled up in the back of their mind, allowing Sebastian to take control. He didn't like the feeling of powerlessness that followed as he tried and failed to move, but recognized that Sebastian had to know he still had some control.

As soon as the man's eyes refocused and he began to speak, Dean pulled out his gun. "Listen," he said, hoping to talk the man out of it. "Sebastian, is that you? Your boss is possessing you. You have to try and push him out."

Sebastian laughed bitterly. "Oh, I know he's possessing me. He let me take control just for this. He always did have a crappy shot." He steadied his gun on the younger Winchester.

As Sebastian aimed his gun, Dean stepped closer to Sam protectively, his own gun pointed at the demon... vessel? He was about to say something else, trying to convince Sebastian, when the Doctor spoke instead and Dean shut up to listen.

"You don't want to do this, Sebastian. We can find you both help. Your life can be saved and we can get James back to normal. Isn't that what you want?" Sebastian seemed to think it over in his head.

Jim was listening too. A small thought nagged at him: what if Sebastian resented him enough to take the Doctor's advice? He was fairly sure he was strong enough to avoid being exorcised by Sebastian alone, but then again, he was new at this. He stirred and murmured, _You're not taking him seriously, are you? You know he's lying. And besides, why would I want to be normal?_

As Sebastian listened to the Doctor, he heard Jim talking to him inside his mind, _You're not taking him seriously, are you? You know he's lying. And besides, why would I want to be normal?_ Sebastian was having a hard time listening to both of them, but he turned his attention to Jim. _You mean to tell me that you don't want to be with me?_ He knew that wasn't what Jim was saying, but what he had said made it sound that way. He didn't want to lose the man. Especially to demons.

_Of course not!_ Jim protested indignantly. _I'll always be with you, Seb. All I meant was that I want to stay a demon, preferably on Earth. You can't let them exorcise me. I spent over three centuries in Hell, and the only thing that kept me sane was knowing I had to come back for you._ A note of desperation had entered Jim's voice, but he didn't care anymore. He needed Sebastian to understand. Meanwhile, seeing Sebastian turn his attention inwards, Dean cleared his throat. "Listen, man," he said. "I don't know what he's saying to you but all of it is a lie. That's what demons do, they lie. You have to let us get rid of him!"

Sebastian loved Jim too much to care what Dean was telling him. The man was his everything and he didn't believe Dean when he told him that demons lie. _I won't let them exorcise you, babe. I'll keep them away until I'm done with them. Then you get me some help and we can be together._ That's exactly what he wanted. Nothing less. "I don't believe you." He spoke aloud to Dean. "He's my boss and I trust him."

"He's not your boss, he's a monster," Dean said automatically, but he knew that it was useless. Apprehensively, he raised his gun and pointed it at Sebastian. He knew that Sebastian could kill them both before they'd finished the exorcism, but to leave and allow Jim to stay would be admitting failure. At a loss, he looked to the Doctor for help. Meanwhile, Jim was overcome with relief. If he could've, he'd be grinning from ear to ear. Instead, he tried to send Sebastian a general feeling of gratitude and compassion. _I knew I could count on you, love,_ he said. _This goes far beyond your job description. Soon as I get out of here I'm giving you a raise. And __you can pick my new body. Make it someone sexy. _He chuckled._ But kill these idiots first._


	2. Listening to Demons

Listening to Demons

The Doctor stood up from where he was sitting before. He withdrew his screwdriver and went up behind Sebastian while Dean was distracting him. He pointed it directly at his head. Just as Sebastian pulled the trigger of his gun, aimed at Sam, The Doctor pushed the button on the screwdriver. The gun grazed Sam's side, not enough to kill him; while the screwdriver created a high pitched sound deafening to demons. It went straight into Sebastian, he fell to the ground clutching at his bleeding ears.

Seizing his chance, Dean glanced at his brother and began to speak, reciting the Latin exorcism he'd learned as a child, hunting with his dad. He didn't like hurting Sebastian but knew that it was necessary if Jim was to be banished. Jim screamed as pain racked through him. What little sensation he'd has of the outside world was gone now, and he was plunged into complete silence._ Sebastian! _he cried frantically_. Seb, what the hell was that? What did they do to you?_ He didn't know if his sniper could hear him, but he knew he had to try. Suddenly, he felt a sharp tug and realized what was happening. They were going to exorcise him after all. _No no no,_ he growled, beginning to panic but holding on for dear life. _You said you wouldn't let them, Seb!_

Sebastian was fighting as hard as he could to regain control. He could hear the exorcism that Dean was chanting and knew that if he didn't hurry Jim would be sent back to Hell. He stood up abruptly and glared at Dean. "You will not hurt my love." He forgot about his gun and pushed through the two brothers as hard as he could, flying past them into the hallway and away from them. He had heard Jim in his mind but hadn't had the chance to speak to him. _I know what I said and I'm not going to let them._

The breath was knocked out of Dean as Sebastian roughly shoved him aside and, struggling for breath, he was forced to stop the exorcism. "Son of a bitch," he wheezed, gazing stupidly in the direction Sebastian had gone. His leg hurt, and he realized that as he'd fallen he'd smashed it against the doorway, opening a cut that would need tending to. Gazing at his brother, he smirked. "It's like Jeffrey all over again, huh?" he mumbled, getting to his feet. "Let's come back for the happy couple later." Barely aware of his surroundings, Jim floundered, struggling to gain purchase in Sebastian's mind. _Calm down,_ he murmured, coming forward just enough to see through Sebastian's eyes. _What's going on? Did you get rid of them, love?_

The Doctor stood completely still. As soon as Seb was gone and Dean was done talking, he screamed. "Why in the world would you shoot him in the first place, Sam? I told you in the very beginning no shooting!" The two brothers looked to each other and were silent.

"Sorry, sorry," Dean muttered, holding up his hands defensively. "You know, it isn't exactly easy. We see a monster, we shoot, that's how it's always been." He glanced at Sam to support him. "Let's just leave," he suggested finally. "Work out what to do later."

Sebastian was trying to regain his footing as he almost fell over into the elevator. He listened to Jim & tried to reply. _I got rid of them. Not in the way I wanted to but it will slow them down and we can get you a new body._

_Okay,_ Jim replied hesitantly, trying to hide his disappointment. _I'm still in here, that's all that matters. They haven't gotten me yet._ He chuckled, then fell silent for the minute it took to come up with an idea. _I'm sure I can find you a doctor to fix the hole in your chest,_ he offered. _If you let me take the reins for a bit I'll e-mail someone ASAP_. He knew how much Sebastian hated giving up control of his own body and, in truth, it was more than Jim had any right to ask for. But it would help both of them, and he hoped his sniper could see the reason in his request.

Sebastian nodded even though Jim couldn't see. _Yeah babe._ He pulled his own mind away to make room for Jim. He didn't know how it worked though. _I don't know what to do, just so you know. _He eventually felt Jim take full control. He sat back in the dark hole had been in before._ This feels so strange,_ he called out.

As soon as Sebastian gave him permission, Jim surged forward, relishing the feeling of sensation returning as his consciousness took over Sebastian's mind. He took a hesitant step, then stumbled, catching himself against the wall and wincing in embarrassment. "Hello," he called out, testing his voice and chuckling at how bizarre it was to hear Sebastian's voice saying his words. Finally, he turned his attention inward. _Sorry, love. I'm new to this whole thing too. I won't hurt your body, I promise, but give me a second._ Once he was thoroughly oriented, he stood up straight just in time for the elevator to open. He walked out into the street and to Sebastian's car, where luckily Jim had stored his laptop, and began typing out a message.

Meanwhile back in Jim's flat the Doctor sighed. "Right, we need to find them again. If we don't there's no telling what could happen."

"They can't have gone far," Dean suggested unhelpfully, bending over Jim's former body dead on the ground. "If worst comes to worst there's probably a spell we could use to summon Moriarty and he'd bring Sebastian along with him, wouldn't he?" It was a long shot, he knew, but he looked up defiantly and dared anyone to come up with something better.

"Hello Crowley," Jim's message read. "I find myself in a bit of a predicament. And by in a predicament, I mean in the body of my right-hand man, Sebastian. You were right about those American hunters- they found the two of us very quickly and shot Sebastian. Remembering what you said about demons being impervious to bullets, I possessed him, and now we're both alive and well. However, I'd appreciate having my own body again soon. Any help you could give us would be very much appreciated."

Having sent his message, he started the car and drove away, not sure of where he was going. _That's that,_ he told Sebastian with a heavy sigh. _And now we wait._

After Jim had sent the message, Sebastian felt relieved. _Thank god,_ he thought to Jim. _Now, are we going to go to the hospital?_ He ran it over in his head then realized that that may not be a good idea. They'd be asking too many questions on how he was still alive and why he wasn't bleeding, because well... he wasn't bleeding now that Jim had taken him over. He decided to voice these thoughts, _You knew all along that we wouldn't be able to get me help, didn't you?_

_I'm sorry, Tiger,_ Jim said, and meant it. At first, he'd been annoyed- didn't Sebastian understand that this was for his own good? It wasn't as if Jim _wanted _to possess him forever- but now, he just pitied his vessel. He felt a rush of hatred for the Americans who had left them like this: Jim without a body, and Sebastian forced to share his. _Maybe it'll heal someday? _he suggested. _It's serious, but maybe not fatal._

Sebastian could feel anger rising in him for once. _I can't believe you, Jim._ He didn't speak again, allowing himself to be swallowed by the dark abyss in his mind. He let his, not the shared, mind to go over everything. He couldn't believe that Jim would do that to him. Maybe he could take control again and get them back to the flat before Jim had full control. He wasn't going to let himself be controlled. Even if it was by Jim.

All Jim felt was a dark wave of anger. At first, it was difficult to distinguish from his own, but once he realized the pure malice was coming from Sebastian he couldn't help growing a little concerned. Sebastian's words hit him like a punch in the gut. _I'm doing this for you!_ he protested. _And it's not like I'm going to take control all the time. You can still live your life. Just with a passenger. If I wasn't here now you'd be dead,_ he pointed out, but by that time Sebastian had already retreated and probably wasn't listening anyways. Jim wondered if his sniper would try to take control again. Could he do that? Of course not, the demon assured himself. _He_ was the one with superhuman strength and will. He was in charge now, whether Sebastian liked it or not. The thought made him feel a little guilty.

Meanwhile, the Doctor was running around in a circle, trying to figure everything out. This whole new world was being shown to him by the Winchesters and it was almost too much. "I know you said there were demons, but I didn't know that they could do..._ that_!" He yelled, in regard to the possession. It was apparent now that he thought about it though.

"Well, surprise, twinkletoes," Dean deadpanned. The dead body on the floor was really beginning to creep him out. He wondered if, in a case like this, destroying the body would be effective. There was only one way to find out. "Let's get rid of the meatsuit," he suggested. "I don't know, it might help."

The Doctor stared at the brothers. "What good would destroying the body do?" He'd never had to deal with this before so he didn't know what was the right way of handling things.

Sam sighed as he attempted to explain. "For spirits, if you destroy their remains, it destroys the spirits. I'm not sure if the same could be said about demons though, since the only other demon we've even come close to threatening with their bones was Crowley. But he's a crossroads demon. Not like the other demons we usually face."

Dean only shrugged and nodded as his brother spoke, thinking hard. There was no reason to think that burning the body wouldn't work- even if it didn't, the worst it would do would be to leave the demon homeless, something that only worked in their favor. "Yeah, but demons are demons," he pointed out. "It's worth a try."

Sebastian could feel his mind start to shut down. His mind inside the mind. The mind that was currently being controlled by Jim was perfectly fine, of course. If he wanted to take control, he'd have to try soon. He started to wake his mind inside the mind back up, getting it to start working again. He, once again, started to push at Jim. Trying to expel him. _Once I got back in control, I will have an hour, at most, to get myself to a hospital._ He thought to himself.

Jim was still driving when he felt the push. It caught him unawares, and before he could stop himself he lurched forward and coughed, staring in horror as a wisp of black smoke escaped from his mouth. _Stop!_ he thought frantically. If Sebastian wasn't listening, he'd force him to listen. _Sebastian, I'm driving. If you push me out now you'll crash and die that way. Think this through._ He hated that this was his strongest argument towards staying in the sniper's body. With a heavy sigh, he decided to turn to emotional manipulation.

_Seb, please,_ he thought softly. _I didn't want this either. I'm doing it to save your life. But you're saving me too, because if you exorcise me and I can't find another vessel within seconds I'll go back to Hell. You can't imagine how it is down there. Every moment is agony and fear. Please don't make me go back,_ he begged with surprising vehemence. _I'll let you take control as soon as I park the car. But please don't force me out. I don't want to go back, Seb._ He realized that what had started as a tactic to keep himself secure had turned into more. At the thought of returning to Hell, he wanted to throw up. And all he could do was pray Sebastian would understand.

Sam nodded in agreement to his brother. The Doctor only shrugged, allowing the brother's to do their jobs. He didn't like being a wheel. He liked being the driver.

Jim's face leered up at Dean as he dragged the body out of the flat, checking to make sure the coast was clear. They rarely had to burn whole bodies. Not fresh ones like this. But Dean had done it before, and he knew it took a long goddamn time and smelled awful. He decided to make everyone pitch in on this. Maybe the Doctor had some weird alien technology that would allow him to destroy the body without burning it. That would be convenient, and he made a mental note to ask.

Sebastian was barely listening to Jim. He only heard fragments of what the man was saying. Crash. Die. Save. Vessel. Agony. Fear. And so on. His mind went on pushing. He wanted to stop but his mind wasn't letting him. He yelled out trying to let Jim know. _I can't stop!_ He started to become scared. What if he couldn't stop and he got himself killed and Jim sent back to Hell? _I'm trying Jim, but I can't stop it! You have to get out or I'm going to destroy the both of us!_

That was something Jim hadn't counted on. He prided himself on his ability to stay cool under pressure, but this situation had him more than a little worried. The force pulling him away from Sebastian seemed much stronger than human will. As if either some outside entity was exorcising him, or Sebastian himself had somehow done it by accident.

_Hang on,_ he hissed, and cut across several lanes of traffic to park on the side of the street. Smoke curled out of the corners of his mouth as he stumbled out of the car. Vain as always, he cast about for an attractive man, and his eyes set on a young, suited businessman leaving a building. Jim grabbed him by his profoundly ugly tie and dragged him into an alleyway, pressing him against the wall. No sooner had he done so than the pressure proved too much and Sebastian's mouth stretched open in a silent scream. Jim was vaguely aware of rushing through the air, his body reduced to smoke, but a split second later he found himself comfortably seated in his new vessel, who by this point was reduced to hysterical sobbing. _Shut up,_ Jim commanded firmly, then grabbed Sebastian, inspecting his wound. "Sebby?"

Sebastian had fallen to the ground after Jim had exited his body. He could feel the blood flowing freely from him now. "Jim," his voice was hoarse. "I don't know..." he coughed, blood coming from his mouth now. "I don't know how long I can make it."

"You'll be fine," Jim barked gruffly, and to anyone who didn't know him it might've seemed that he was being insensitive. But that couldn't be farther from the truth. Blunt as he sounded, he was panicking on the inside. Fumbling around in his suit, he found the man's mobile. "I'll call you an ambulance," he promised, fumbling with the buttons.

The Doctor followed Dean and Sam, watching their moves. He felt disgusted that they could do this so easily. If he was the one in control, he'd keep trying to reason with Jim the demon, and or, Sebastian, the possessed, faithful, companion. "Is there anything I could help with?" He wanted to try to be helpful to them, even if it meant doing _this_.

"Yeah." Dean leaned back, rubbing his hands on his jeans as they made their way to the TARDIS. "Do you have some super weapon or something that can just get rid of the body right away? Or do we have to do this the hard way?"

The Doctor thought it over for a moment. "I may have something that can make a body decay faster, but not get ride of it completely," he went up to his console and opened a drawer, throwing out random objects until he found a device. "Here we go."

Dean caught the object in his hands and stared at it dubiously, finally handing it off to Sam with a sigh. "We don't know how to use that," he told the Doctor. "I think you'd better help on this one, buddy."

Sebastian knew the difference between Jim being insensitive and being caring. He chuckled slightly as he fumbled with the phone, knowing that Jim still had to get used to his new body. "Don't go braking your meat suit all ready," he joked. He knew it wasn't a good time for jokes, but it was his only way of getting as far away from the truth as possible. No matter how much they tried, Sebastian was going to die. And they knew it.

Jim called for an ambulance, screaming at the paramedics to hurry. Then, he threw the phone away across the asphalt and knelt down next to Sebastian, stroking his blonde hair with shaking hands.

"Now, Sebby, stay with me," he commanded, his voice quavering. "You are not allowed to die without my permission, do you understand? Not allowed. You will make a miraculous recovery this instant or you are fired, Moran."

Sebastian coughed, blood coming from his mouth. "I won't go dying on you, boss. I promise," he smiled, trying to convey his truthfulness. He wasn't going to die if he could help it and he wouldn't leave Jim all alone.

"Come on!" Jim barked, slapping Sebastian harshly. "Come on, Sebby, you can make it, you'll be fine-" but his commands were sounding more and more like please. Finally he collapsed on Sebastian's chest. "I didn't say you could die!" he roared, distraught. The vessel (and it _had_ to be the vessel, because Jim never would, not ever) was crying. But even as he grieved, he felt a horrible lurch in his core. Something, he thought fuzzily, was happening to his true body. _Not now_, he begged silently.

The Doctor sighed heavily, taking the object from Sam. "Fine, I need the body in the TARDIS though. It'll only work that way." He skipped around his machine to the front door. "You comin'?" He smiled brightly as he walked out to get Jim's body. It wasn't every day that you got to do this.

Dean frowned grimly as he loaded Jim's body into the TARDIS, shuddering as he always did upon entering the ship. It was immense inside, far bigger than the exterior would suggest, and Dean wasn't crazy about it. "So, what now?" he asked. "You just going to sonic it or something?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes at Dean. "If I was going to sonic it, we wouldn't need him in the TARDIS for one thing; and another, the sonic can't even do anything like that." He sighed in Sam's direction; the younger brother smirking and nodding his head in a way to say 'I get it'. "This device," he went on, holding up the long tube-like thing, "is a disintegrator. It quickens the bodies decomposition rate by twenty fold, making it so the body will be bones in no time flat. I've kept it away since I've had no use for it; at least until now." He pointed the tube at Jim's body and pressed the big red button. "I made it red 'cause doesn't everyone want to press the big red button?" He smiled widely as the body started to decompose.

Sam's eyes widened, watching the body decay; the skin melting off, the muscles next. After a few minutes, all that was left was bones. "Wow," he stated, amazed at the other-worldly weapon. "I guess it's time to salt and burn."

Dean nodded, his annoyance at the Doctor's condescension fading immediately as he saw the way the body decomposed right before his eyes. "That's- wow," he said with a breathless laugh. The method seemed incredibly efficient, but oddly dehumanizing as well. Still, he nudged the bones with the toe of his work boot. "Yeah, let's get to work."

Sebastian's eyelids started to droop shut without his permission. "I'm sorry boss," his breathing slowed down dramatically, his heartbeat thudding slower than his breathing. "I guess you're gonna have to fire me."

"Don't you dare," Jim growled, pinching and slapping Sebastian in desperate efforts to keep him awake, trying to ignore the horrible pull as he was all but drawn out of his vessel. He called an ambulance, screamed at them to hurry, then let out a choked sob as he realized that Sebastian wasn't going to open his eyes again. "Fuck," he gasped, breaking his usual rule about swearing being unprofessional. But before he could return to Sebastian, there was a sudden jerk and he explodes out of his vessel, instinctively reaching for his own body but finding nothing there. Fighting every step of the way, the demon was dragged back to Hell.


	3. To Hell and Back

To Hell and Back

(Warning: Sexual encounters towards the end of the chapter.)

Sebastian could feel the moment that he died. It wasn't as peaceful as everyone claimed it would be; especially since he could also feel Jim being pulled away from his dead body and back to Hell. He screamed out, trying to make whoever was doing that to stop. The next thing he knew, he was on the floor of an old abandoned house. He stood up slowly, feeling completely off balance. He walked to the dirty mirror on the wall and looked at his reflection. His eyes turning black was not something he had expected. Had he been in Hell? If so, why couldn't he remember it? And why was he a demon now?

He looked around the room for a while, trying to figure out where he was. Suddenly, memories came flooding in. He had been in Hell, he had seen Jim, and Jim had gotten the demons to make Sebastian into one of them. It seemed that Jim was one of the big men down there. He remembered yelling at Jim to not do it because that would mean leaving him alone down in Hell, but Jim hadn't listened. And now, Sebastian could feel anger burning in him; not for Jim, but for the men that had sent him back to Hell. He was going to get revenge. First things first, he'd need to find them. _Time to kill some innocent people,_ Sebastian smirked to himself as he set off to the closest town.

At least Sebastian was safe, Jim thought numbly, watching the flames lick at his body. It barely hurt anymore, and it was a far better punishment than being impaled on meathooks. He'd been able to rise in status to the point where he was the torturer, not one of the tortured, and it was a gratifying feeling. But still, when he felt himself being sucked back, he railed and screamed, trying desperately to stay on Earth. He was fond of his sniper, of course, and intended to help him in any way possible, but going back to Hell was a sacrifice he would've been unwilling to make. Unfortunately, with his body gone and some bizarre force weakening his vessels, he'd had nowhere else to go. In Hell, he was quick to find Sebastian, soothing the man's injuries with kisses and kind words and claiming the sniper's soul as one of his own. Then, determined for the man to make it back to Earth at some point, he began the long process of making him a demon. Sebastian protested, but of course Jim knew what was right, and as soon as he'd found a crack in the Gate he hurriedly pushed Sebastian through, whispering to the other man about the ritual he'd need to summon Jim to the surface. Then, he sat back to wait.

As soon as Sebastian stepped across the town barrier he could feel the change of feeling. Before, he could feel happiness and love, now with him in the town he could feel dread and despair. He smiled as he got acquainted with a few of the young kids, getting them to do the ritual that Jim had whispered to him. They had no idea what it was going to bring, only that Sebastian had told them great things would come from it. As the kids set up, Sebastian went around and started to kill to get the Winchesters' attention; hopefully they would bring along that Doctor man. Before anything else could go on though, Sebastian would need to find a body for Jim to inhabit. He looked around, making sure to find the best looking guy and tying him up in a crappy old house that he had bought.

He went back to the kids, all of the things needed for Jim's summoning were ready and waiting. He took the needed supplies with the kids following back to the house. He made sure they didn't see the tied up man and had them do the summoning. The lights started to flicker a third of the way and Sebastian smiled widely, hoping to... the devil? that this would work.

This time, Jim grinned when he felt the pull. He didn't fight it as he was whisked through Hell and up to Earth, wincing softly at the slight, inevitable pain the ritual brought. As before, he felt a horrible weightless sensation as his smoky true form billowed into the open air, but here was a brief flash of jubilation at the sight of Sebastian. Clearly, the man tied up was to be his vessel, and he approved of his lover's taste. Within a moment, he was comfortably inside the vessel, and he blinked and swallowed a few times to get used to the feeling, shoving the man's consciousness deep down into their shared mind to quiet his protests. When he gazed up at Sebastian and the now-terrified children, his eyes were red, no longer black. "Hello, sweetheart," he murmured.

Sebastian allowed his own eyes to turn black as he snapped his fingers and killed the three kids that had helped him to raise Jim up from Hell. "Hey there babe." Sebastian untied the ropes that bound the vessel and helped Jim to stand. "I see that you've gotten yourself up to a bigger job," he stated, looking at the red eyes. "I hope you like the vessel I picked out for you. He was the only good looking guy in this godforsaken town."

Before anything else, Jim kissed Sebastian hungrily, ignoring the shriek of protest from his vessel. He ran his hands through his lover's hair, across his shoulders and back, trying to memorize every detail. Then, still holding Sebastian close with his cheek pressed against the blond's chest, he glanced over at the dead children. "You're certainly adjusting quickly," he purred, grinning modestly at the admission that he had indeed risen up in the ranks. As Sebastian commented on his vessel, he looked down at himself. "Mm. Short, dark hair, nicely dressed, odd accent- someone's got a type," he teased.

He shrugged, smirking. "I like accents, what can I say? It reminded me of you," he kissed him back. "Now, how about we go wreak some havoc," he suggested with a wink. "I've already gotten the Winchester's attention with multiple killings in this town, it won't be long until they're here and we can get some revenge. Here's hoping that they bring that Doctor man."

"Are you sure that's wise?" Jim asked, scolding Sebastian lightly. "That would get everyone's attention, not just the Winchesters. Any self-respecting hunter within miles is going to be flocking to us," he warned. "Not that I mind, of course. It'd be nice to know what we're getting ourselves into," he pointed out. "It'll all work out."

"Don't worry babe," he kissed him passionately before continuing. "I made sure that it would be the Winchesters who came and no one else. These demons of yours can be persuaded easily. Once they knew that I was yours, they agreed to keep all others away and only allow the Winchesters through. It's just like when we were alive and you had your web. Except now, we can do a lot more."

"That I was yours," Jim mouthed silently, chuckling and pulling Sebastian back down for another fierce kiss. "Good boy," he crooned, running his fingers through Sebastian's short hair. "It sure is nice to see you, sweetheart. I almost thought I wouldn't be able to get you off the racks." His eyes darkened at the thought, his hands tightening around Sebastian as if the other man would be torn away from him again. He didn't mention that if he hadn't been forced back to Hell himself, he would've remained on Earth, trying to find a way to save Sebastian without actually intervening personally. At least it had all worked out, and he hummed happily, content to stay here in Sebastian's arms for at least a bit longer.

"We'll be together for as long as you like as soon as we're done with the Winchesters. We need them gone for us to be safe. All other hunters are play toys compared to the Winchesters." Sebastian tightened his own grip on Jim, he didn't want Jim to disappear like he did when he was dying in his arms. He grabbed Jim's hand and led him out of the house and back to the town. He smiled happily as he watched all the people run away from them. They knew who Sebastian was and they were scared. They should be. He now had Jim with him and nothing would stop him from destroying the Winchesters for throwing Jim back into Hell.

"Yes, yes, I know," Jim sighed as Sebastian described his plans. Of _course_ the Winchesters were the main problem. Since Jim wasn't actually gone, they had to still have some bit of his remains, a thought that made him feel as vulnerable as he ever did. But he shoved the thought away and relaxed in Sebastian's arms, pressing his face into the taller man's chest. "_You_ are not allowed to get another vessel," he purred. "I like this one far too much." With that, he allowed Sebastian to lead him through the town, frowning as he realized that clearly the demon had built up a bit of a reputation for himself. Jim had always preferred to stay in the shadows, working privately, and even if it was harmless, Sebastian's preference for public displays still disagreed with him. But he couldn't deny that it was nice to watch the people cowering in fear as they passed. Once, someone seemed to recognize Jim's vessel and nearly approached, but a manic grin and a flash of red eyes changed his mind. Jim clung to Sebastian's arm like a child as he followed the man. "Where are we going, dear?" he asked.

Sebastian chuckled as he watched Jim pounce around in his new meat suit, enjoying the looks that everyone gave them. He most enjoyed when someone recognized the suit but Jim sent them off with a flash of red eyes. It was too good. "Right now, we're heading to the house that I have secured, much better looking than the last, until the Winchesters arrive. It should only be another day before they get here, at least so says the demons trailing them. We can always do some wreaking if you're up for it, or... we can do something _else_," he ended with a sly smile and a wink, knowing that Jim would understand what he was talking about.

Jim chuckled at that, smirking coyly up for Sebastian. "Or we could do both," he proposed. "I know how much you like blood." As he passed in front of Sebastian, he trailed his fingers teasingly up the man's thigh, taking the lead despite not actually knowing where the safe house was. It wouldn't matter- Sebastian could give him directions. Or he could kill a family and take _their_ house, although he was looking forward to seeing the accommodations Sebastian had secured.

The, now demon, sniper smiled widely as he followed behind Jim now. "Both sounds great." He slapped Jim's meat suit on the arse, not even hiding that he did it. A few moments later, they ended up at a fork in the road, Sebastian gave Jim the directions to the house and they both continued to it.

No sooner had Sebastian slapped Jim's arse than the Irishman whirled around and grabbed Sebastian's groin in retaliation, giving him a quick grope before wandering down the road to the house. It was a bit nicer than the house he'd been resurrected in, although nothing quite as nice as their old flat. Jim felt a pang as he realized that he had no idea where in the country they were- or even which country it actually was. But as he stepped into the house and looked around, he nodded in approval. "Good enough," he sniffed. An understatement.

"We're going to shoot Sam," Jim decided with a satisfied nod. "We're going to hurt him very badly first but we're going to shoot him to finish him off. I definitely want to take off his skin first, though. Wouldn't that be nice?" he purred. "Really, I'd like to work on Sam myself. He's the one I hate. Dean, I'm not going to be so picky with. You can have him," he said in an offhand way, waving his hand at Sebastian. "Get him to say what part of me he's got, though, and where he's hiding it."

"I'd like to slowly take off Dean's fingernails. That should bring some interesting cries, and the location of your part that he has, from him. If it doesn't I can start taking off the fingers. And for The Doctor, I'm guessing making it so he isn't able to help would be revenge enough. It seemed he didn't even want to do any of the things that he did to us," he paused for a moment and said the next part with a gleam in his eyes. "Plus, I sort of liked him. He had this hidden... pang to him. Like he's done worse than kill something or someone."

Chuckling, Jim danced over to Sebastian and wrapped his arms around the sniper's waist, gazing up with adoring eyes as he talked. "I like the way you think," he purred, nuzzling into Sebastian's chest with a sigh. "You're so bloodthirsty, dear. I always liked that about you." And the thought of pulling out Dean Winchester's fingernails and possibly cutting off his fingers was more than appealing to Jim. The demon's eyes flashed red as he grinned.

Sebastian wrapped his own arms around Jim, kissing his forehead. "Blood is what keeps me going. That... and you." He kissed his way down Jim's face to his jaw bone and back toward his lips. He licked them teasingly before biting down on the bottom one hard enough to get blood.

His eyes fluttering closed, Jim smiled fondly as Sebastian kissed him, gasping as his lip split under the demon's teeth. The vessel wouldn't shut up, but Jim wasn't paying attention as he nuzzled up against Sebastian, tugging the man closer by his belt loops and kissing him back vehemently, as if the kiss was their last.

Sebastian could only allow Jim to do what he wanted. It wasn't as if he didn't like it; in fact they both loved it. Favourite pass-time as Jim once called it. He moaned as Jim kissed him, groping the smaller man in return. Hopefully this one would lead to some blood. Jim and him always did like blood.

With another little sigh of happiness, Jim rolled his hips into Sebastian's hand shamelessly, then leaned back so he could study Sebastian. "Does this place have a bedroom?" he murmured with a teasing quirk of his eyebrow.

"What kind of place would it be without one?" He gave Jim a wink before grabbing his arse tightly and kissing him again.

Jim refused to be distracted. "Well then," he murmured against Sebastian's lips, "Lead me there, you big sod." He grabbed Sebastian's arse wih both hands, dragging them together and grinding against him roughly with a shameless moan.

Sebastian picked Jim up easily, chuckling at how light the meat suit was. He brought him down the hall and to the master suit in the house, kicking the door open with ease. He kissed Jim on the neck before throwing him down on the bed. Standing above him with an evil grin, he slowly started to lower himself down onto Jim.

Jim let out a loud "Oof!" as he was picked up, and he clung to Sebastian, peppering his neck with kisses. He was thrown down rather roughly and took a moment to catch his breath, settling comfortably into the mattress and tugging Sebastian up over him.

Sebastian unbuttoned Jim's suit, taking it off quickly. He kissed Jim's chest continuously up and to his collar bone. He rubbed his body against Jim's and softly moaned into his skin. "Top or bottom?" He bit Jim's collar bone, expecting the skin to bruise because of the bite.

"Surprise me," Jim suggested with a coy smirk, hooking his thumbs in the waistband of his boxers- _boxers_, really, this vessel had no taste- and shoving them down so he was sprawled out bare on the bed, sighing as Sebastian kissed him. As Sebastian bit his collarbone he gasped, running a hand through the sniper-turned-demon's hair. "Whatever you want, love," he continued grandly. "Don't hold back. This isn't my body, I don't care if we wear it out."

The sniper took his own clothes off and laid on top of Jim for a moment, kissing his jaw. He slid his hands down to Jim's legs and propped them up. Deciding that the meat suit had probably never done this, he went in dry just to make the man inside the head and body suffer. He gasped at the tightness, yes the man had _never_ done this, but that wouldn't stop him from fucking Jim.

"Oh," Jim gasped as Sebastian pushed in. He searched his mind for the vessel's consciousness, grinning breathlessly. The man was barely listening, apparently trying to draw away as much as possible from what had happened. Jim grinned fiercely. "Oh, Seb," he chuckled, wrapping his legs around the sniper's waist, forcing him to hold still for the few moments it took to adjust. "He's a virgin. Lucky you."

"A virgin?" He half-choked out, the adjustment now done. "I _am_ lucky," he smirked wildly as he started to move back and forth, still wrapped in Jim's legs.

Jim cried out as Sebastian thrust into him, angling his hips to force the sniper deeper. His head fell back against the sheets, the fierce grin never leaving his face even as he panted from the heady mix of pain and pleasure, listening to the sobs of humiliation echoing from the corner of his shared mind. "Harder," he gasped, knowing it would be near agony for the man and loving every second of it.

Sebastian did as he was told, he pushed harder than ever before, making sure to go deep. Even though he couldn't know what it was like to share a mind, he was glad that Jim was enjoying torturing the man. He panted hard, feeling his climax coming up. How weird was this? Being a demon, first time having sex as a demon. God, that sounded pitiful. He'd been out of Hell for months and had just now had sex. Of course, it was a good plan. If Jim had found out that he had sex before him, he would have been furious.

_He's going to come inside you,_ Jim told his vessel gleefully. The man didn't answer, but Jim didn't miss the spark of fear in his mind, and he smirked, rolling his hips back against Sebastian's all the more and dragging his head down for a fierce kiss. That would work. This was more fun than Jim had expected. The body was definitely not prepared to be taken like this, as the sharp twinge of pain accompanying each thrust showed. Jim relished every second of it, his nails raking down Sebastian's back.

"God, Jim," Sebastian yelled out as his climax hit, thrusting even deeper than before. He gasped as he pulled out, come seeping everywhere. He smiled widely as he plopped down next to Jim on the bed for a moment. Looking down, he chuckled. "Would you like me to _relieve_ you?"

Jim shouted, arching his back as Sebastian came inside him, and for once he didn't so much as bother to gloat at the vessel. But as Sebastian pulled out, leaving Jim hard and wanting, he huffed. The body wasn't responding quite as he wanted to, taking a bit longer than it should've to get off. "Please," he murmured, rubbing his thumb in a spot of come between his thighs and bringing it to his lips. "He's having a panic attack here. You should hear this, Seb, it's adorable," he crooned with a fierce grin.

He slowly lowered himself downward. He licked up the length and swirled his tongue around for a moment before engulfing it completely. His head bobbed up and down as he started to tighten his hold on it.

Jim gasped as Sebastian drew his tongue over his cock and he moaned as the demon took Jim into his mouth. His fingers tangled in Sebastian's hair as his head pressed back against the bed and he arched higher, trying to force himself deeper. "Seb," he sighed, his eyes flashing red as he gazed down. "Look at me. Let me see your black eyes."

Sebastian looked up, eyes turning black. He smiled meniacally and continued to bob up and down, every now and then teasing the end of Jim's cock.

Jim was already close, and the sight of Sebastian nearly drove him over the edge, the sniper's inky eyes looking up at him. He was gorgeous like this, Jim decided, and he threw his head back, thrust into Sebastian's mouth, and came with a shout, one hand fisting the sheets and the other still clenched tightly in Sebastian's hair, dragging him down over Jim's cock and holding him in place.

The demon smiled, swallowing the come. After he was sure Jim was done, he licked up to the tip and cleaned it off. He crawled up and kissed Jim passionately, "Your new suit tastes sweet. Not as good as your normal body, which I still miss, but it's good."

Jim kissed Sebastian with equal fervor, tasting himself on Sebastian's lips. It was odd- he did taste sweeter than before. With a sigh of contentment, he curled up against Sebastian, still wincing at the ache every time he moved his legs. He missed his own body too. The new one was nice enough, but he didn't enjoy sharing, even if the man inside his head had log since collapsed into sullen silence. Curiously, Jim prodded at his memories. "His name is Richard Baker," he murmured. "He's a teacher, and he's lived in this town for nearly his entire life. Isn't that adorable," he crooned.

Sebastian turned his black eyes back to his human blue so he could roll them. "I don't really care about the man's life story, all I care about is that we are back together. Even if it's not your body." He nuzzled against Jim on the bed un-ashamedly. He'd missed him far too much and now he was going to get anything he could, including Jim's favorite thing to do as a human which was cuddling.

Jim scoffed, shoving Sebastian away when the man brushed him off. But he instantly forgave him, rolling back over to Sebastian's side and throwing a proprietary arm around his waist. "I wish I had my body," he mumbled. "But you're right. It's good to be together. And not downstairs." He lightly traced the scars on Sebastian's stomach, murmuring, "At least one of us looks the same."

"But it's also not the best that I look the same. The Winchesters will know who I am instantly and since they practically saw me dying they'll know that I'm no longer human," he thought it over for a moment, "I guess that's both good and bad." He kissed Jim on the neck softly. "I just wish that they hadn't destroyed your body. I miss it."

Jim rolled his eyes at that, pressing his face to Sebastian's chest. "The Winchesters have it out for you anyways. As far as they're concerned, you're still me." His eyes lit up at that. "Oh, that's brilliant! They'll think I'm still riding around up there." He tapped his fingernails to Sebastian's forehead. "I don't know how yet but we can definitely use that to our advantage." When Sebastian admitted to missing Jim's body, the crossroads demon laughed softly and nodded. "Me too, Sebby," he sighed. "But _I'm_ still here, remember. It's still me. Same old Jim, brand new suit," he said, pinching his own skin.

Running his hand down Jim's face, he sighed slightly. "So, they'll be much more out for me, thinking that it's still you and trying to get me to help them again. They _did_ see me take over again and they may try to get me to do it again, which won't happen because I'm me and not you." He lifted Jim's face and kissed his forehead and cheek. "I know it's you, but I always liked your body."

Frowning down at himself, Jim rolled away from Sebastian, onto his back, and cast an appraising eye over his new body. "This isn't too bad," he murmured, sitting upright and running his hands over every inch of the pale skin, inspecting the body. "A bit small, maybe. But not too different. You chose well."

Sebastian moved close to Jim once again, not wanting to have any separation right now. "All the same, I'm glad you're back. Don't know what I would have done had I not been able to get you back."

"Crashed and burned," Jim deadpanned, lying back down and gazing absently up at the ceiling. After a moment, he pointed at a hair-thin crack, and as he watched it widened, dusting plaster down on their heads. The demon had to smile at that, reveling in his newfound powers. "I would've come back anyways. I would've found a way. But it was very nice of you to help, Sebby," he purred, tugging his sniper close and kissing him.

Rolling his eyes as Jim showed off his new powers, Sebastian allowed himself to be tugged closer. Suddenly, Sebastian's new phone rang from the pockets of his jeans that had been discarded on the floor. He grumbled loudly, not wanting to move but knowing that if his phone was ringing then it was important. He moved from Jim's grip and took out his phone. "Moran," he answered, waiting a moment for the person on the other end to talk. His eyes widened as he stood up quickly. "Are you sure? 'Cause if not, you will not live to see another day, on Earth or in Hell." Another pause then Sebastian began to get dressed, throwing Jim's clothes to him and hanging up the phone. "Change of plan. The Winchesters are only two towns over."


	4. Getting Ready

Getting Ready

Something about a demon using a cell phone struck Jim as inherently funny, and he chuckled, sitting up and watching Sebastian answer the call. At the news, he obligingly jumped up and yanked his clothes back on, suddenly all business again despite the horrid ache he still felt from losing the vessel's virginity. "And why are you still standing around?" he snapped. "You'd better have a car, I don't feel like stealing one and I definitely don't want to take a cab to a torture session."

"Of course I have a car, Jim. What do you think I am, incompetent?" He slid on the rest of his clothing and put on an old pair of shoes before walking out of the room without another word. He grabbed car keys off a hook near the door and motioned for Jim to follow him. He walked around to the back of the house where there was a sleek black mercedes. He unlocked the car and got into the drivers side.

"You never know," Jim quipped, straightening his clothes and following Sebastian out the door. At least he had a decent car, Jim thought, nodding in approval with a grin. A more than decent car. "Nice work," he purred, patting Sebastian's shoulder and settling back into the seat.

Sebastian smirked at Jim's complement, not allowing Jim to see it though. "I set up a place where we can do this long before I brought you out. It should be completely how I left it, and it's creepy enough that even the Winchesters' may shudder." He brought the car to life and pulled out onto the road, not stopping at any of the lights or stop signs; why should he, it's not like he would be sent to jail.

"Beautiful car, horrible driver," Jim murmured to himself, gazing out the window and watching the town go by. He winced as the car screamed around a corner, but didn't comment. "Well, all right. I hope it's secluded enough, this may take a while," he murmured, leaning back in the seat with a grin, already imagining the possibilities. Sebastian seemed to have more of a vendetta against the Winchesters than Jim did, but it would be entertaining to ruin them. Or watch Sebastian do the same, Jim thought; it was always fun to watch Sebastian work.

"It'll be a lifetime for them. Trust me. And we'll get them all to ourselves. No demon has tried to defy me yet, and I don't suspect that they will any time soon. They know who I am and who I'm with." He sped through the, now heavier, traffic. A few minutes later, he pulled up outside a huge mansion-like victorian house. It looked as if it had been vacated for centuries based on how worn and decrepit it was. "Here we are. Now, the harder part is to find a way to bring the Winchesters here without them knowing it's us." He got out of the car and walked around to Jim's side with a smirk on his face. "How do you like it?"

Getting out of the car, Jim looked up, scanning the house reverently. "It's gorgeous, pet," he said. "Almost wish we could've stayed here. I'll believe you when you say it's horrid inside." He smiled serenely, striding up to the door that looked like it was about to fall off. There, he turned. "And as for how to lure them here... the brothers haven't seen my new-" _meatsuit_ was such an ugly word, so Jim just plucked at his cheek to indicate the body. "I could ask for their help with some sort of haunting or something, lure them here, you step in and boom, everything's perfect. Or I could appeal to their... baser instincts." He shuddered at the thought of possessing a woman and luring the Winchesters in like that. It wouldn't come to that. "The only problem is the angel."

"Sounds like a plan. As for the angel, I have a few people to keep him busy for a while, or at least out of the way until we can torture the Winchesters and get information from them." He pushed on the door, letting it creak itself open, gesturing for Jim to go inside. He was proud of the home he had picked, it was definitely _their_ taste -but as for the Winchesters- no. "If my demons can't keep him at bay, then I'll head out and keep him there for a little longer; let you do what you like to the boys. And trust me Jim, I'll be perfectly fine against that angel." He stopped and smiled in the direction of a closed door. "Go ahead and open it, you'll _love_ what's in there."

Following Sebastian in, Jim slowly gazed around them. He had been right- this old, broken-down house would be a horrible place to stay, even if it made a more than decent place to torture someone. But he still nodded his approval. "You've got this whole thing perfectly planned out, don't you?" he chuckled, patting Sebastian's shoulder. "You've done quite well in my absence." He opened the door as directed, eyes widening and a grin growing on his face as he saw what was inside.

Shelves upon shelves of torture equipment lined the walls. Hanging from the ceiling in the middle of the room were two chain ropes with barbed wire scattered across them. Whips and saws of all shapes and sizes lined the floors all around the room. There wasn't a single torture instrument that wasn't already in this room. Sebastian gleamed at the tools. Man did he love to torture people. _Especially Jim._ Sebastian shook his head to get the image of Jim begging on his knees with a rage tight around his throat just a while back -when they were human-. He set his hand around Jim's waist and brought him close, kissing him gently on the top of the head. "I did this all for you."

Reverently, Jim moved through the room, examining different pieces of equipment- snapping a whip here, running the blade of a scalpel over his fingertip to produce a single drop of blood, or pushing the chains to make them swing. Satisfied, he turned and grinned at Sebastian, his eyes filling with delight. "For me?" he echoed with a grin, cupping Sebastian's face in his hands and giving him a possessive, predatory kiss. Suddenly, he pulled away, glanced around the room, and smiled. "I think we should test some of these things. Before we get the Winchesters."

Smiling maniacally, Sebastian gave a small nod that said, 'you can do _whatever_ you'd like - as long as we get to have sex again'. He kissed Jim back, moving his tongue in quickly and holding Jim in place.

Ducking out of Sebastian's grasp, Jim danced back over to the chains and first tugged on them to test their weight, then hung from them, smirking at Sebastian. "I think it'd be good to have some leverage so the Winchesters don't try to exorcise me," he mused. "Why don't you cut me up a bit, pet? Make it so the poor sod will die if I leave."

He frowned for a moment as Jim got out of his grasp but smiled once again at Jim's words. "Sounds fun," he walked over and grasped the chains and Jim's hands, locking them in place. "Do you have anything special you want me to start with?"

Locked into place, Jim let his weight hang from the chains, moaning in pain as the barbed wire encircling them dug into his wrists. Craning his neck to see past Sebastian and over to the various implements lining the walls, he licked his lips with nervous excitement. "Whatever you'd like, pet," he said, maintaining his authoritative edge even when he was the one in chains. Then a cold glimmer of steel caught his eye, and he couldn't help adding, "The scalpels look rather enticing."

Sebastian made went around Jim once, liking how Jim looked when he was tied up. "Oh, the scalpels are always fun," he ran his fingers down Jim's chest before grabbing one of the scalpels and cutting open the mans shirt, exposing his flesh. He simpered for a moment before starting to carve into his chest. At first, the carvings were light and only bringing blood to the surface, nothing deep... Yet.

A half an hour went by with Sebastian slowly taking apart Jim's clothing and cutting him in every spot he could see; except his cock of course, Sebastian couldn't do that to Jim. He set the scalpel down and picked up a larger knife, skidding it smoothly down Jim's body before stabbing him an inch deep in the side. "Sorry, babe," he muttered, moving slightly forward and digging the knife in further and kissing Jim's lips softly on the side.

At first, Jim watched Sebastian intently, patiently keeping still and silent. As his clothes were cut away, he smirked, twisting from side to side to shake the shirt open more. At the first cut, he was able to withstand the slight pain in order to watch, transfixed, as blood bubbled up to the surface of his pale skin. But as Sebastian slowly slid the scalpel deeper through his skin, his head dropped back and he once again hung limply from the cuffs, blood trickling down his arms as he moaned at the delicious hazy burn. He almost didn't notice when Sebastian pulled away, but at the touch of something slightly duller but infinitely more lethal than a scalpel his eyes flew open, and he shouted as Sebastian stabbed him, twisting back and forth- whether to get away from the knife or work it in deeper, he wasn't quite sure. Of course, Sebastian could stab him all the way to the hilt of the knife and he'd be able to walk away as if it was barely a scratch, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt. "Seb," he gasped against the man's lips, kissing him back with as much emotion as he could muster.

The demon pulled the knife out slowly, putting it to the side. He made sure to put the wound someplace where it didn't look like the suit would be killed from it, but from the amount of blood already on the floor, it was safe to say that if Jim left, the man would die. All of the wounds were also, in their own way, a way of saying 'this guy has gone through a lot'. He would kill the suit if Jim wanted him to, but it would have to be indiscreet so the Winchesters wouldn't know the man was being possessed. "Jim," he sighed out gently, going up to the man once again and pulling him into a tight kiss, passionate enough for the both of them. "You want me to kill your suit, or do you think that's too much?"

Pressing as close to Sebastian as he could, Jim nodded fiercely, feeling oddly blissed-out from the torture and in no mood to let Sebastian stop. The suit's owner was screaming and begging, and while it had been fun at first, now it was simply tedious. "Kill him," Jim requested, mumbling against Sebastian's neck, where he'd buried his face. "Kill him as discreetly yet painfully as you can."

Sebastian smirked before nodding. "Of course," he walked up behind Jim and slid a needle into the vain in the back of the neck. "My own special remedy," he purred as he walked back to the front of Jim. "It's a slow, painful death, and the best part is it won't hurt you. You don't want to know how many demons I had to go through to get this to work correctly."

Jim gasped at the quick pinch of the needle. Even after everything he'd already been through, the needle hurt, the slow ache of some fluid being injected into his neck making him wince. Suddenly the man in his head was screaming in pain, and Jim gasped, "Oh, you have to hear this," abruptly retreating and allowing the dying man to front in his body. He weighed in the chains, sobbing and screaming, and after what seemed like an age he finally went limp. Moments later, Jim slowly raised his head, blinking and grinning at the relief of being the only one in his head. "Nice," he said appreciatively.

The demon unlocked Jim from the cuffs and helped him down smoothly. He brought Jim forward into his body suddenly and kissed him vigorously. He smiled and pulled away just as quickly. "The Winchesters shouldn't be far away. You should start running, make it look like your meat suit got away and bring them here."

Flexing his stiff arms, Jim wrapped them around Sebastian's shoulders, kissing him fiercely. When he pulled away, the former sniper's clothes and face were streaked with blood. Glancing down, Jim ran his hands over himself, pressing his fingers briefly into the deep wound in his side. "And am I supposed to run after the Winchesters without any clothes?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow. "You seem to have destroyed mine."

"It makes it all the more real," he smirked, glancing down at Jim's almost completely naked body. "But I can get you new clothes with a good few rips that look like they are in the same places as the cuts if it really makes you uncomfortable to run around like this," he spoke in such a serious tone that if Jim didn't know Sebastian, he would think he was telling the truth about that last part. No matter what happened, Sebastian would probably just make Jim run out in what he had on.

Rolling his eyes, Jim shucked off the shirt that still hung raggedly from his shoulders, mostly intact but for the front slashed open. He tied it sideways around his waist, making it look like a meager attempt to protect his modesty. "I suppose that'll have to do," he sighed. "It's more authentic, anyways. Actually-" And with a smirk, he raised his hand and raked it viciously across Sebastian's face, his fingernails digging deep scratches that began to bleed. "It'll be more authentic if it looks like I fought back," he smirked.

A soft grunt escaped Sebastian before he rolled his eyes when Jim was finished digging his nails into his flesh. "I hope that made you feel good," he pulled Jim into another quick kiss before his phone rang out. He answered and a few moments later he chuckled and looked at Jim with a wide smile. "It's time to start running, babe."

At Sebastian's words, Jim grinned. He mussed up his hair, smeared blood over himself, and put on his best terrified face. "See you soon, _babe_," he chuckled, and moved to the door. Outside, he wondered what direction the Winchesters would be coming from briefly. Not that it truly mattered. If a human was as injured and torn up as Jim was, he wouldn't get far. Jim set off in the direction of town, stumbling along the roadside, looking for all the world like he was truly an innocent victim and not just an incredible actor.


	5. Torturing is Fun

Torturing is Fun

Sam was driving the Impala down the suburban road. He sighed and looked over at Dean who was fast asleep in the passenger side of the car. He turned down a dusty road and got the scare of his life as a man jumped out in front of the car, looking scared as shit. Sam hit on the brakes as fast as he could as reached over to Dean to try and stop him from flying out the front window. "_Shit!_" He put the car in park as fast as he could as got out. "Hey," he walked up to the man slowly, finally seeing the ripped shirt and the blood all over him. "You okay?"

Showtime, Jim thought as he spied the Impala in the distance. Instantly, he hobbled out into the middle of the road, waving his hands and shouting hoarsely. The car screeched to a halt right in front of him, and he collapsed over the hood, panting and wincing. When Sam Winchester got out of the car, he licked his lips, holding out a hand cautiously. "You have to help me," he pleaded. "Some fucking psychopath tried to kill me. Please! I need to get to a fucking hospital or something." The swearing was a nice touch, he thought. Very out of character. They'd never guess who he was.

Sam helped the man into the back of the Impala and turned the car around back towards town. "What's your name?" He asked as he drove as quick as he could to a hospital. "I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean," Dean waved from the passenger side where he was keeping an eye on the man in the backseat. "Can you tell us what happened?" He wanted to know as much as he could before they got to a hospital.

"Richard. Richard Brook," Jim lied easily, recycling an alias he hadn't used in a while and was sure the Winchesters wouldn't recognize. He sagged in the seat, trying tp appear for all the world like someone who was slowly but steadily dying from blood loss or internal injuries. Whatever Sebastian had inflicted on the body. It would still be hard for someone to talk about what happened, he reasoned, but he had to try. The aim was to draw them to Sebastian. "I was just leaving my house and some crazy fuck just fucking grabbed me," he stammered. "And he- he took me to a house out in the country- and he-" Jim's voice broke off in a strangled sob as he gingerly touched his injuries. "He did things to me, and he stabbed me, and he _touched_ me and I fucking don't know! And then I started praying, and he sort of- flinched back a bit, or something, like he couldn't stand to hear it, and I got away."

The brothers exchanged looks when they heard the last part. "You said he flinched away, did you happen to say 'Christo' when he flinched?" The brothers weren't looking when Jim, other wise known as Richard to them, flinched when the word was said.

Sam continued driving to let Richard think it over, slowly coming to a stop outside of a hospital. "We're at the hospital. I know, this is difficult, but when you recover do you think you could direct us to the house that the man took you to?"

The moment Jim heard the word, a shock of fiery pain shot down his spine and he had to bite his tongue to keep from hissing in surprise. "Yeah," he nodded. "That's it. It was fucking weird as Hell." Glancing outside, he deflated slightly when he realized where he was. So he wouldn't be able to witness the Winchesters' demise. Or... maybe he could. As the car pulled to a stop, he ran a hand through his hair and took a deep, shaky breath. "Yeah. You passed it on the way here. Right after you picked me up, that huge run-down Victorian."

"Alright," Sam opened the door of the Impala and held out a hand for Richard. "You should be safe here. We'll leave you to check yourself in, we're not exactly the type to be seen in a hospital," he smiled embarrassingly but didn't say anything further as Richard got out of the car. "We'll do what we can about the man that took you. I hope you get better." At that, the Winchesters drove off back toward the house in search of the demon that they didn't know was Sebastian.

Blinking stupidly, Jim stumbled out of the car, tightening the shirt around his waist to protect his modesty. Once the Winchesters had driven off, he ran around the side of the hospital into an alley and checked his pulse. Nothing, just as he'd suspected. With the vessel dead, his own consciousness was the only thing keeping the body moving. He couldn't go into the hospital- or rather, didn't feel like pretending any longer. But he couldn't simply walk back to Sebastian's house either. Only one thing to do: change vessels. Again. Heaving a sigh, Jim stepped out of the alley and possessed the first attractive man he saw, just as he'd done when forced out of Sebastian's body. Then, he took the man's phone and called his sniper. "Seb, pet," he sang, "It's me. Had to find a new suit, sorry about that. On the plus side, the Winchesters are on their way."

Great. _Another_ suit change. Just like when he was human and changed his actual suits five times a day. "Alright, find a way to get here quickly so I don't have to start by myself. I actually like to have you by my side," he hung up the phone and went to one of the windows to peer out and see if the Winchesters were close. He sighed heavily when he didn't see or hear their metalicar and went back into the torture room to get things ready for the brothers. He thought back and remembered that the brothers did have an angel friend _and_ that Doctor friend of theirs, but they could wait till another day.

This human seemed more competent than the last, Jim observed. At the very least, he faced the situation with a grim acceptance and when Jim asked where his car was, the man begrudgingly told him. Soon Jim was speeding down the highway, blaring Rhapsody in Blue on the radio and feeling better than he had in a while. By the time he'd pulled up, the Winchesters' car was already parked in the driveway, and Jim eased the door open, grinning in anticipation.

Sebastian had hidden away in the shadows while the Winchesters skimmed the house. He wanted to wait as long as he could before starting with them. Once he hear a low rumble of another car, supposing it was Jim, he smiled wildly and stepped out of the shadows. "Hello boys," he spoke loudly so they would hear him. They turned quickly and both turned white once they saw who it was.

"Sebastian Moran? The bodyguard of James Moriarty?" Sam frowned deeply. "_You're_ the demon?"

"It's great, isn't it?" He moved forward into the room more. "I'm pretty much the leader of a whole group of demons. I'm known as one of the bosses of demons that isn't an actual boss."

Grinning madly as he sidled up behind the Winchesters, Jim flashed his eyes red. "And the boss of the boss of demons isn't a half bad position either," he joked. "Surprise, boys. Richard appreciated the gesture. Sorry about the suit," he added, glancing at Sebastian. "You kind of scratched it up a bit, I had to change. Not half bad though, you know?" he smirked, indicating his new body with a wave of his hand.

Sebastian shrugged in a 'so-so' way. "I still prefer your old human form. The one that _they_ destroyed." He gestured toward the Winchesters like they weren't even there.

Sam and Dean gaped at the red eyed demon, trying to ignore Sebastian for a moment. "But... but... we sent you to Hell." Dean stuttered out. They both stared a little longer before Dean continued with his un-intelligent gasps. "I _saw_ it. We sent you to Hell. How did you get back?"

"Me too," Jim agreed, turning and smiling indulgently when the Winchesters spoke to him. He raised a hand to pat Dean's cheek. "As if there aren't ways out of Hell," he scoffed, coming to stand next to Sebastian. "I had a little help, you know. My darling bodyguard here really came in handy." And he kissed Sebastian quickly, looping an arm around his waist before pulling back and murmuring, "Now, I believe we have some business to attend to."

The demon nodded and smiled evilly before snapping his fingers, creating a whirlwind of flying objects, many of them hitting the Winchesters, eventually knocking them both out. "We should have a good half hour to set them up before they come around," he smiled and went to pick up Sam, seeing as how much stronger he was in the muscular sense than Jim was, no matter what their roles were.

Jim nodded obligingly and returned to ready the torture room, running a hand longingly over the barbed-wire cuffs and straightening the scalpel and knife that still lay out on the table, covered in blood. "I think we should smash Sam's gun hand with a claw hammer," he called. "I'd like to do that, pet."

"Of course," Sebastian called back after leaving the room once more to pick up Dean and bring him into the room. Once both the brothers were inside, Sebastian cradled them in the cuffs, making it so they were hanging there like Jim was earlier. "Perfection," he smiled widely and went to grab the claw hammer that was higher up on a shelf. He handed the hammer to Jim and stepped back to get a better view of what Jim was going to do.

"Lucky bastards," Jim smirked, patting Sam's prone cheek and readying the claw hammer. Once the brothers had woken up, he instantly went to work, cradling one of Sam's large hands before smashing right in the middle with the claw hammer, smiling as he heard a satisfying crunch.

Sam cried out in agonizing pain. "Holy fucking shit!" He screamed loudly once more.

Dean looked on from the sidelines with a horrified expression. "Stop! Stop it!" He yanks on the chains only to get cut by the wire. He winces at the pain and looks around the room for the first time, seeing all of the torture tools and suddenly knows what's going on.

Sebastian walks up to Dean and looks to Jim. "Can I start on this one?"

"No." Jim smiles at Sebastian, then goes back to work on Sam's hand. "Wait a moment, Tiger. I want him to see his brother like this. Don't you? Wait until I've- ah-" he stepped back, grabbing Sam's mangled fingers and wiggling them back and forth grotesquely. "Now you may."

Sebastian would deny it if anyone asked if he pouted at that, but he did. Once Jim gave him permission he smiled widely and grabbed one of his favorite tools; a chained whip. He walked to the front of Dean and snapped it at his ankles, hoping he could get a jump or something out of the man and he did. "Oh, how fun this is going to be." He snapped it again, this time at Dean's face, creating a long, deep scratch on his cheek.

"Lovely," Jim complimented appreciatively, pausing midway through grabbing a pair of pliers. He smirked at the damage Sebastian had caused. "You can use that on me later if you play your cards right," he smirked, ignoring revulsed looks from the Winchesters and slowly beginning to pull one of Sam's nails off.

"Great," Sebastian continued with his own attack on Dean, using the whip a few more times before he grabbed a small knife and carved out pieces of skin from any place he could see. He gagged a huge piece from Dean's neck, making him bleed badly. "I want to make this last long, but I couldn't help it."

Jim wrinkled up his nose at the sight. Where Dean was now nearly dead, Jim had just finished removing Sam's nails and a few teeth and had started cutting. "Goodness, Sebastian, calm yourself," he chuckled. "I'd like a pretty corpse, if it's all the same to you." He took a break to wander over to Sebastian's area, neatly stepping around the pool of blood on the floor and turning Dean's head to the side in order to see the wound Sebastian had made.

"Sorry love, I couldn't help myself." He pressed a towel to the wound to slow the bleeding a little. He took a pair of pliers for himself to start with Dean's fingernails and teeth.

"Do try to help yourself," Jim shot back with a smirk, turning back to Sam, who was barely conscious. Carefully, almost reverently, he dug a scalpel into the man's skin, leaving a few long, attractive cuts on his sides. As he worked, he murmured quietly to the man, grinning up at him in an almost friendly way. "Now you see why you don't get to hurt my Tiger," he chided gently, barely raising his voice to be heard over the noises of pain both brothers were making. "If he doesn't get you, I will."

He nodded briskly, not hearing Jim's whispered words to Sam. He continued his assault on Dean and could tell a few minutes later that the man was about to pass out from blood loss. "Oh no you don't," Sebastian chided, slapping Dean hard and waking him back up.

They continued with their torture for hours, Sebastian finally looked to a clock mounted in a corner of the room that read seven in the morning and smiled widely. "Oh babe, look how long this has gone on. Seems like only minutes."

Finally, Jim had allowed Sam to pass out- or to die, he hadn't bothered to check which. At Sebastian's words, he glanced up and ran a hand through his hair, smearing the blood spattered on his face and sticking his hair up in little tufts, red with the stuff. Leaning back, he casually smiled and held out a hand to Sebastian. "Indeed," he laughed. "Want to call it a night?"

The demon gracefully took ahold of Jim's hand. "Sure. Seems like the brothers don't want to give in anyway. We can continue in the morning if you'd like." He swung Jim into his body and held him close, looking down at him and smiling viciously.

"Sounds wonderful to me, my great big bloody Tiger," Jim growled, mimicking Sebastian's threatening smile and grabbing his arse. He cast an appraising eye over the damage they had done and nodded in approval, wincing when he saw Dean's wounds. That must've hurt, he thought, and shivered.

Sebastian saw the shiver that Jim had made once he looked to Dean. He cupped Jim's face in his hand and brought him into a long kiss, distracting him from anything else for the time being. "How about we go have some fun then?"

"Whatever you say, pet," Jim agreed with a fake coy grin. "I saw what you did to Dean and, you know, I'm almost a bit jealous." _Almost_ being the key word. Jim enjoyed pain far too much to be healthy, but he certainly didn't want to be taken apart like Sebastian had done to Dean. He could be beaten up, bruised, and bloody, but as long as he still had all his body parts he was happy.

The sniper demon knew exactly what Jim was talking about. He himself enjoyed pain, that's why the two of them got along so well; and like Jim, he had a limit as to how much he liked it. He smiled again and picked Jim up by his arse and took him out of the torture room and down the hall to the large master suit. He had hoped that this would happen, and so he had gotten everything ready. He had a bunch of tools, and not just the torturing kind, in the room; along with rope, lube, and something else that wasn't entirely describable. He stopped just at the end of the bed, dropping Jim gracefully to the ground so he could stand and kissed him deeply. "Want anything special?"


	6. Play Time

Play Time

((Warning- This chapter has some sexual content in it. If you don't care for that, skip this chapter. Nothing really important happens, this was mostly just for fun.))

Jim yelped and laughed as Sebastian picked him up, and he wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck, peppering his face with kisses. When he was released and his feet hit the ground, he fell back on the bed and grinned up at Sebastian. "I want whatever you want," he said with an indulgent grin.

"Seems you're more than well-equipped, even here." And he nodded to the various toys and tools lying about the room.

"Good answer," Sebastian replied as he slowly lowered himself down to the bed and on top of Jim. His eyes were filled with lust as he slowly started taking off Jim's new meat suits clothes. "I wonder if _this_ one has ever done this," he thought out loud, the clothes that had been taken off discarded on the floor. Once he finished with taking off Jim's clothes, he took his own off quicker. "Can't wait to try out my new toys."

Propping himself up on the pillows, Jim spread his legs and watched Sebastian undress, smirking to himself. "This one isn't as horrid as the last one," Jim pointed out. "Not as attractive, certainly, but not as whiny either. I think he's sort of trying to ignore my existence." He chuckled to himself, inspecting his new body and raising an eyebrow in approval.

"I'm glad. Don't want you to get annoyed by your suits," he crawled up on the bed and to Jim. He slyly moved around Jim and took some lube from the table next to the bed. He winked at the man underneath him. "I hope he doesn't try screaming like the last one did," Sebastian murmured as he moved Jim around and lubed up a few of his fingers, sticking them in Jim's hole quickly.

"No, he's just- _oh_- he's being quiet," Jim chuckled, hands drifting up to grip the pillows as he smiled down at Sebastian, his legs falling apart. He angled his hips to achieve a better angle and fell silent, glad for at least a few moments to relax after having spent all night and well into the morning torturing.

Sebastian lined Jim up after he widened the hole enough and lubed his erection, slowly sliding it in. "God, you're tight," he moaned, staying still for a moment to get used to it before he started to rock back and forth.

With a shaky sigh, Jim nodded, wrapping his legs loosely around Sebastian's waist and pulling him down until he could sink his teeth into the man's shoulder with a playful growl. "You're big," he retorted simply with a smile, nuzzling into Sebastian's neck and tapping his heels against the demon's arse, trying to spur him on.

Sebastian rolled his eyes at Jim, "Try that again, and your meat suit will have a few less toes," he joked... slightly. He moaned once more, feeling his climax coming soon. He kissed Jim long and hard, hitting his climax soon after and making him cum. "Jim," he groaned out, shaking into the man beneath him.

Jim grabbed for Sebastian's face, pulling him into the kiss, and purposely contracting around Sebastian when he felt the other demon orgasm. "Seb," he sighed warmly, stroking his face and shoulders through his climax. "What a shame you didn't get to use your toys," he joked lightly with a smile.

"Who said we were finished," he smiled sadistically, pulling out of Jim slowly and kissing him softly. "I think with that kind of thinking you deserve a few whips."

At the very thought, Jim shivered and moaned, grinning up at Sebastian. "With that lovely chained whip of yours?" he asked with a cheeky grin. "You've been torturing people all day, pet. I'll bet you're getting tired by now, I'm not sure you have it in you," he challenged.

"I hear a challenge in that," Sebastian replied, getting up from the bed and padding over to the closet in the room, opening it and pulling out a fresh, new chained whip. "I couldn't just buy one of these lovely things," he explained, walking seductively back over to Jim and testing out the whip as he walked. He snapped it in Jim's direction and plastered a huge smiled on his face when he got a small jump out of Jim. "This is going to be fun."

When the whip snapped, Jim hastily jerked his foot out of reach and instantly felt silly. To make up for it, he sat up straighter and smiled deviously, beckoning to Sebastian. "I hope I'll get the chance to use that on you someday," he purred. "You've acquired a lot of new toys in my absence. The least you could do would be to share, darling."

Cocking his head, Sebastian smirked at Jim. "Of course I'll let you use my new toys. When have I not?" He crawled up onto the bed, whip dangling off the side, forgotten for a brief moment, and kissed Jim fervently. He backed up slowly to the edge of the bed and snapped the whip, this time catching Jim's skin. Sebastian laughed softly as he watched blood slowly bleeding out of the cut. He continued with the whip a few more times, making Jim bleed in multiple places, then set down the whip gently and started to like the blood off his skin, moving upward to each of the cuts on his body.

At the first touch of the whip, Jim shouted, a breathless grin on his face. After that, he simply gazed up at Sebastian the entire time, barely flinching even as the whip sliced into his inner thigh. When Sebastian finally set the whip aside, Jim sat back with a comfortable sigh and watched him work, ruffling his hair absently.

Once Sebastian reached the inner thigh cut on Jim, he slowly licked up the length of the cut and nuzzled in between his thighs, continuing to lick his hole, wanting to arouse Jim. He stopped momentarily and looked up at Jim with lust in his eyes and slowly made his way to Jim's cock, licking up the length of it with a smirk.

As soon as Sebastian's face pressed to his thigh, Jim lifted his hips to give the man better access, groaning at the feel of Sebastian's tongue. He was moving at an agonizingly slow pace, and Jim gritted his teeth, lip curling back in a frustrated snarl. As soon as Sebastian licked his cock, he grabbed the man's hair and thrust impatiently into his mouth.

Sebastian smirked when he found out just how impatient Jim was. He hummed around Jim's cock and continued to lick it continuously and sucked lightly. Slowly, the demon tightened his hold and quickened the pace, making sure to tease Jim every now and then.

The teasing was annoying, Jim decided with a huff, and he even _liked_ being teased sometimes. But god, Sebastian had a great mouth on him. When he sped up it was all Jim could do not to come then and there, moaning helplessly into the pillow and thrusting up into Sebastian's mouth, one hand still tight in his hair.

The demon smirked, continuing to lick Jim, making sure to do everything that the man liked. He wanted him to cum. Now.

It was easy to see what Sebastian wanted, and Jim smirked, deliberately holding himself back for as long as he could. It would annoy Sebastian, of course, which was always nice, and it made the release even better. Finally, he came, twisting his hips and pulling out of Sebastian's mouth at the last second to come across his cheek, marking him. Even if Sebastian was the one whipping Jim, it was obvious that the Irishman was still in control.

Sebastian licked the come from his cheeks, doing the same to Jim's tip to make sure it was clean. He crawled back up the bed and kissed Jim, not caring if he still had remnants of his cum on his lips. "You annoy the hell out of me," he spoke softly after pulling away from the kiss. "Be glad that I love you." He knew that they both hardly ever told each other that word, but he couldn't help it. He was always more of a sap than Jim was.

Slowly, Jim eased down, letting out a long, breathy sigh and pulling Sebastian to him, returning the kiss with equal fervor. Even once Sebastian pulled away, Jim didn't let him go, keeping an arm wrapped around his sniper's shoulders and grinning to himself. Rather than answering Sebastian's 'I love you' with one of his own- he cared too much about the man to lie, and always had, but he showed his affection plenty anyways- Jim simply sighed again, happily, and snuggled close, peppering Sebastian's chest with kisses.

He laid down next to Jim, smiling happily at the small kisses Jim was laying on his chest. He wrapped his arms around the other man's body and held him close, kissing his forehead in return.

Demons didn't particularly need to sleep, Jim discovered, but it was one of his old human rituals that he liked to hold onto, even when it came with the nightmares that had plagued him throughout his life. Now that he was a demon, nightmares from his childhood had simply been replaced with nightmares from Hell. Here in Sebastian's arms, though, he didn't think he'd have any bad dreams at all. Jim glanced up and gave Sebastian a quick peck on the lips, nuzzling in closer, and finally sighed and closed his eyes.


	7. Back to the Fun

Back to the Fun

They slept through the night even though sleep wasn't needed for them. Sebastian awoke the next morning to what sounded like Sam screaming out. He nudged Jim awake. "I think they've finally woken up," he smiled to the man next to him. "Seems that they're ready for more."

"Already?" Jim groaned, burying his face in the pillow. Overnight,he'd accidentally eavesdropped on his vessel's dreams and had learned that the man had enjoyed himself the night before. Certainly an interesting thing to think about. But now, he was tired, not tomention achy and sore from the night before. All the same, he slid out of bed with a groan and got dressed.

Sebastian got out of bed also. He kissed Jim a couple times before getting dressed himself and heading back to the torture room. When he got in, he breathed in deeply. "Ahh, nothing like the smell of blood in the morning," he walked over to Sam first since he was the one that was screaming. "Now now, Sam. There's no point in screaming. We're miles from the nearest people." He walked over to Dean next and lifted his chin to feel his pulse finding that his heart was pumping slowly. "Oh poor thing. Still tired out from the night before."

Jim slowly filed in after Sebastian, sleep having left him somewhat cranky. "Can't we just kill them and get it over with?" he muttered, poking Sebastian in the side. "I've left the empire alone for too long. This isn't the only work we have to attend to," he complained. He'd had his fun. Now, he wanted the Winchesters dead. And while a bit more torture couldn't hurt anyone, Jim hoped they'd wrap it up soon.

Sebastian wrapped his arms around Jim's waist. "If that's what you want, babe," he kissed him softly. "You can head off to work on your empire, I just want a little more time with them."

"Seb," Jim chuckled, worming out of his arms as the sniper kissed him. "Please. Not in front of the guests." He glanced back up at the Winchesters thoughtfully, finally nodding and smiling. "All right," he chirped. "I've got some emails to send. I'll be in the bedroom if you need me."

Sebastian gave Jim a peck on the cheek before he could leave. Once Jim was gone from the room he smirked at Sam. "How does it feel? Knowing you're about to die and no one will notice? Seeing the person that _you_ killed about to kill you."

Sam coughed and gave a harsh laugh. "Feels wonderful," he deadpanned, his voice hoarse from screaming. "I'm having the time of my life." It was an obvious, terrible lie, simply put on for Dean's sake. Even though his brother could undoubtedly see right through it too. He nodded over Sebastian's shoulder. "Don't let us take your time away from your boyfriend there."

Sam's smart arse remark made Sebastian smirk. "He doesn't mind," he chuckled and lifted Sam's chin, looking into his eyes. Sebastian allowed his eyes to go black. "This is what you did to me you little shit. You _made_ me, and now you're going to pay for it." He slapped Sam hard and walked backward. "Do you know the torture I had to go through before Jim saved me? It's because of you that I am what I am. I should thank you actually, because now I can get revenge." He picked up a large knife and headed back to Sam. "We no longer need you or your brother but let's make this fun. I'm going to slowly kill your brother in front of you and then I'll slowly kill you. How does that sound?"

Sam had seen enough demons in his life that when the man before him flicked his eyes to black, Sam didn't even flinch. He stared back coldly, trying to inject as much venom as he could into his tone. "You deserved it, you sick son of a bitch," he spat, wincing at the slap. When he heard of Sebastian's plan for his brother, though, he hesitated, gritting his teeth and looking to Dean for reassurance.

Smirking, Sebastian went over to Dean and covered his mouth. "Bad Dean. Screaming for your little angel friend isn't going to work. And that Doctor man you guys were with? Well, let's say, they both have better things to deal with."

Dean had been slightly out of it the hole time that Sam and Sebastian had been talking but when he heard Sebastian's plan, just like Sam, he hesitated and his eyes opened wide. "Oh no you don't," he thrashed in the chains even though they were cutting into his skin. "Castiel!" He called out, trying to get the angel's attention. Screw that, why hadn't the angel been looking for them in the first place and why didn't he come when he called?

Watching Dean thrash about in the chains, Sam winced and shuddered and felt his brother's pain as acutely as if it was his own. When Dean started praying, Sam sighed. As a last resort, it was pretty pitiful. Any angels they'd known would've deserted them by now. Unless... When Sebastian went back to Dean, Sam began mumbling in a low voice- first an exorcism chant, but he thought a demon as careful as this one would've taken precautions to avoid exorcism. At a loss, he prayed too, but not to Castiel. He prayed to Samandriel, Anna, Gabriel, any angel that had ever been kind to them, alive or dead, and desperately hoped he'd get an answer.

Sebastian was too preoccupied with Dean to hear any of what Sam was doing; he was having too much fun slowly killing Dean. The fact that Dean continuously screamed for Castiel made it even better for Sebastian. He wanted Sam to know how it felt to lose someone he loved. Sebastian was about to carve out Dean's heart when a loud screech could be heard; Sebastian covered his ears and fell away from Dean, a white light blinding him. "What the _Hell_!?"

Something was wrong. Jim could feel it. He could almost sense the angel approaching, and when the house started to rattle and a white light filled the air he hissed in surprise and braced himself. This couldn't be good.

In the other room, Sam sagged in his chains and nearly cried in relief. Someone- even if he couldn't tell who just yet- had answered his prayers, and the nightmare was almost over.

With a cry, Sebastian fell to the floor, his side bleeding from... something. He took the opportunity to go over to the closest wall and draw the angel sigil that he had memorized to rid the room of the angel, if only for a while. He finished the sigil and hit it hard with his bloody hand and the white light suddenly disappeared. Sebastian gave a sigh of relief to know the angel was gone for now but he stood up quickly. "You damn bastard," he made his way over to Sam. "You're going to pay for that."

It gave Sam some small measure of satisfaction to see the demon bleeding, even if his last hope was quickly vanquished. At least Sebastian was coming towards him now. If he was killed first, that meant Dean would have a few seconds more to live. He didn't say anything, only licked his lips and stared Sebastian in the face.

The angel left fairly quickly- or was banished, Jim thought with a smirk. So much for the Wichesters. For good measure, he sat up in bed and hollered, "You boys play nice! Don't make me come in there!" And chuckling to himself, he returned to his work.

Sebastian grabbed a knife as he headed to Sam, bringing it right up to his neck. "We're fine, babe," he called back, smirking at Sam. "You know," he spoke quietly. "that just made me want to torture you more. Lucky for you, I don't have much time." He made his way back to Dean and quickly slit his throat, grinning over at Sam when he heard his scream for Dean. Going back to Sam he stuck the knife into his side and twisted it. "You're going to bleed to death. Not slow enough that that angel will be back in time to heal you, but enough to make it hurt."

It happened so quickly that Sam barely registered. One moment Dean was there, alive, struggling next to him, and in an instant he was gasping for breath, blood pouring down his front. Sam screamed for him, then quickly bit off his cry when he realized it would only give the demon satisfaction. But he shouted again when Sebastian stabbed him, snarling fiercely even as the pain washed over him. He was exhausted and wanted it to just be over one way or another, but his pride kept him from simply giving up.

The demon slowly backed up from his handy work. "Not bad," he slid his hand under the flowing blood, bringing the blood stained hand up to his face to look it over. He looked at Sam and wiped his hand onto his pants. "I'll let you bleed out here. Don't worry, no one will find you like _this_. They'll see that your brother stabbed you and felt so guilty that he killed himself afterword." He snapped his fingers and the chains holding Sam up released him and disappeared, the rest of the room cleaning itself up.

Sam still had the strength to fall to his knees rather than just crumpling to the floor, but in a moment his legs gave way beneath him and he sat down hard, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes as he stared hard at Dean, willing him to get up. He always did, sooner or later; this wasn't the first time they'd died and sure, God had apparently said last time was their last chance but that couldn't be right. They'd get through this, he thought as the world grew fuzzy and he slowly lowered himself down. He just had to get some rest first.

Sebastian remained where he was in the frame of the doorway, watching Sam slowly sink down. His smile slowly growing as he saw the life slipping from the Winchester. The angel and the Doctor wouldn't get here in time even if they tried. Speaking of them, he and Jim should do something about them. If they ever come after them, they will meet the same fate as the Winchesters' so hopefully they are smart enough to leave the two alone. Forever. He stayed long enough to see Sam's breathing slow down and left the room once it finally stopped. Making his way to where Jim was, he couldn't stop smiling. "A little difficulty in the middle there, but it's done."

"Wonderful," Jim muttered, not really listening as he typed away on his laptop; but then he finished his email and glanced up at Sebastian with a grin. "Good boy," he crooned. "I knew there was a reason I kept you around." And he stood up to give Sebastian a quick peck on the lips and a pat on the arse, wandering back to the torture room and observing the bodies impassively. "Nice work," he called.

"Thanks babe," he walked up to him and pecked Jim on the lips, wrapping his arms around his waist. "Love you." He looked down at him, and slowly frowned. "The only problem is that pesky angel will be back no matter if the Winchesters' are alive or not so we should get going."

"Mm? Oh." Jim frowned, turning around in Sebastian's arms and leaning against him. "Of course. That won't be a problem at all, I suspect. There are sigils and protective charms we can employ, we'll be just fine." His smile was pure poison as he reached up and kissed Sebastian hungrily.

Sebastian set one of his hands where he had been bleeding, which was now properly healed. "Yeah, we may have that, but that was no ordinary angel, that was an Archangel. I'm surprised the banishing sigil worked on it," he didn't want to leave, in fact, he'd love to stay another night with Jim here and have some more... _fun_. "But if you're so sure we'll be fine, then I agree."

Pursing his lips, Jim thought hard. If the sigil worked on an archangel once, there was no reason it wouldn't again. Looping an arm around Sebastian's waist, he nodded. "We'll be careful," he decided, "But we'll be fine." And he ruffled the demon's hair jokingly to end the conversation. "So," he said, tugging on a handful of blonde, "What do we do now? We've got the rest of the day to ourselves. Work starts up again tomorrow."

"We can always do what we did last night," he suggested with a smirk. "Or we can go and kill some more people... Or both."

"I think I've ruined enough lives for one morning," Jim decided, glancing down at his hands. When he looked up again, he wore a devilish smile. "I know," he purred. "You've had such a go at me with all your new toys, haven't you, pet? Maybe it's my turn."

"That would make my day," his eyes were filled with lust as he picked Jim up once more, taking him back to the room they had spent the night in. "You're going to have _so_ much fun."

_**THE END**_


End file.
